


Day 11 - Wear Kigurumi

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 110313Kigurumi (着ぐるみ) is the Japanese name for costumed performers who represent cartoon characters, often animals (by wikipedia)





	Day 11 - Wear Kigurumi

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 110313
> 
> Kigurumi (着ぐるみ) is the Japanese name for costumed performers who represent cartoon characters, often animals (by wikipedia)

This morning Yamada got a message from Yuto to go to the park this afternoon. Yuto told Yamada to wait him there. It was one of their days off again. Yuto had some free time after he finished his drama filming. So sometime he will text Yamada and asked him for a date.

Yamada already arrived at the park but Yuto was nowhere to be seen. The park is a bit noisy since there were some children crowding around a clown with koala costume who stand not far from Yamada’s place. The clown was handing some heart-shaped balloons for the children.

It’s been 15 mins but Yamada still couldn’t spot a glimpse of his boyfriend. He called him several times but Yuto didn’t pick up his called. He than called Yuto’s house, but his mom said that Yuto already went out some time ago. It made Yamada worried if something bad happen to his boyfriend.  
He was about to get up and searched for him when a cute boy, around 9, came to him and handing him a card.

“What is it?” Yamada asked the cute boy, but the cute boy already run away before answering Yamada’s question.  
Yamada read the card and recognizing Yuto’s handwriting in it.

“Go to the fountain~  
I’ll wait you there”

“Huh? What is this? Why he gives me a letter while he could just text or call me.” Yamada looked at the message with a confuse look. “And why he didn’t just come here himself?”

Yamada walked to the fountain. The fountain was a bit far from Yamada’s position. On the way to the fountain, people who were there were handing him a rose. Though he was confused at why they did that, but he accepted all the roses.  
“Did Yuto make some event or something?” Yamada talked to himself, a bit suspicious.

Yamada keep walking until he reached the fountain while holding a bunch of roses that the people gave him.

In front of the fountain, the koala clown from earlier was standing there, holding a heart-shaped balloon. The koala clown waved his hand to Yamada. Yamada walked pass the children who lined up, make a road from Yamada to the clown.  
“That koala clown, is that Yuto?”

Yamada stopped in front of the koala clown. The koala clown then gave him the heart-shaped balloon.  
Yamada reached for it and realize that there was something shiny with circle shape at the end of the string. The koala clown then gave him another car. Yamada took it with his hand which holds the roses.

“Will you always be with me?”

Suddenly a song was played and the koala clown dance to the music. The children moved to the back of the koala clown and did the back dancing. Although all they did was only moving their feet left and right and waving their hands.

Yamada was left speechless as he saw this. He felt so overwhelmed and touched by this event. He was sure that the koala clown was Yuto. There was a carving in the ring. It says 裕 ♥ 涼.

At the end of the song, the koala clown makes a heart sign and each of the children at the back holding a piece of paper and makes a “What is your answer?” sentence from that.

“I will” Yamada screamed and run to the koala clown, hugging him tightly.  
The children and the people who were there clapping their hands as they saw the two hugged each other.

The koala clown opens his koala head, sweat can be seen all over his face. But he had a big smile plastered in his face.  
“What is this Yuto-kun?” Yamada asked, looking at the taller face while still hugging him/  
“It’s just an event for white day.”  
“Eh? But white day is still few days ahead.”  
“I’m afraid that we can’t have a day off to celebrate the white day.”  
Yamada feel touched again.  
“Aren’t you hot?”  
“I am.”  
“Then let’s change your clothes and have a dinner together.”  
“Alright.”

“Arigatou.” Yamada said when they were on their way to a restaurant near the park. Yamada hold the koala head while Yuto hold a big bag contain the koala costume.  
“Your welcome. Do you like it?”  
“Un. A lot. How did you manage to get all those children?”  
“It’s a secret <3.”  
“Mou… geez…”  
Yamada hit Yuto’s arm lightly while Yuto could only chuckled.


End file.
